Blazotiek
Fire |ailments = Fireblight Soiled |weaknesses = Water Dragon |creator = dancnbna }}Blazotiek are Brute Wyverns. Physiology Blazotiek are very large, heavy-set monsters with a build, size, and animation skeleton similar to Duramboros. Their bodies are covered in rough, rugged black stone that has occasional patches of sulfur and hardy shrubs. Their heads are huge and powerful, shaped somewhat like a turtle with small snake-like eyes, a flat top, a spiky frill, and a hooked lower jaw filled with massive molars and some incisors. Their hind legs are squat but powerful, with wide feet. Their forearms are unusually long and developed for a Brute Wyvern, tipped with huge spade-like claws. They normally assume a quadrupedal stance due to their great size and weight and long arms (like Solmaron), but may stand on their hind legs when idle (like Tigrex) or during certain animations. Their back tapers upwards like a great volcano, ending in a sharp ridged peak. Small vents line this peak. Their tails are relatively small and end in a spadelike structure. Their distinguishing features are their six dorsal spikes. These spikes are massive hexagonal crystals with pointed tips that glow reddish-orange, intensifying during rage. The spikes jut out at a slight angle from the upper half of their shell. Ecology Blazotiek are apex monsters. Few monsters can hope to challenge them reasonably, and even fewer find them worth eating. Their diet of volcanic minerals, sulfur deposits, and the occasional roasted animal makes their flesh disgusting at best should a monster pierce their stony carapace. Most of the time, though, they rest half-buried in the ground. Anything curious enough to investigate gets blasted by hot, sulfurous gas emissions. The few monsters that fight Blazotiek generally do so for sport or to try and drive them away. Hungry Uragaan may attack Blazotiek to try and dislodge pieces of their shell to eat, but this is a rare occurrence. Blazotiek have never been recorded mating, and young Blazotiek often reside in places inaccessible to humans, so much of their life cycle remains a mystery. Behavior Blazotiek spend most of their time asleep or looking for food. Sleeping Blazotiek are difficult to wake, but if awoken, their wrath can devastate surrounding settlements. Blazotiek are not territorial, but they don't like moving entities. Abilities Blazotiek mostly use their massive size, weight, and claws to batter and crush their opponents. They can also spit explosive rocks or patches of damaging lava, unleash powerful fire beams, emit plumes of fiery rock from their dorsal vents, and emit bursts of hot sulfurous gas that inflict Soiled. They can dig through the ground to emerge from under their foes' feet. When all else fails, they can dig a hole in the ground and unleash a fire beam into it, causing the surroundings to erupt with highly damaging lava bursts like Akantor makes. All in all, Blazotiek combines the abilities of the volcano-dwelling monsters into one fearsome package. Habitat Blazotiek only inhabit volcanic regions. Wycademy reports claim that Blazotiek have been spotted near the volcanoes of the Jurassic Frontier, far from the hunting grounds. Quests (Under construction) Theme (To be added) Attacks (Under construction) Weapons (Under construction) Armor (Under construction) Element/Status * ✖ * ★★★ * ★ * ★ * ★★ * ★★★ * ★★ * ★★ * ★★★ * ★★★ Carves Breakable Parts *Head: Scars across top and jaw. Rewards Shells and rare carves. *Claws: Scars and chipping. Rewards Claws. *Back: Spikes break twice: first scars, then half-shattered. Rewards Spikes, Ridges, and rare carves. *Tail: Can be wounded but not severed, resulting in scarring. Rewards Shells and Ridges. Notes *Blazotiek's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *Wounding Blazotiek's spikes makes its fire attacks weaker, shorter-lasting, and less likely to be used. *Blazotiek is elligible for Hyper State. **Hyper Blazotiek's Hyper points are its head, claw, and leg. **Hyper Pyroscale/Flarescale and Hyper Claw+/Solidclaw can be obtained from Hyper Blazotiek quests. *When low on Stamina, Blazotiek will fail to use its fire attacks and emit gas. **To restore Stamina it will eat rocks, eat from a carcass, or drink from a lava river. Trivia *Blazotiek originates from a short story I wrote for a high-school English class and later a different story for a group of friends. *Blazotiek originally resembled a large turtle and was a Giant Monster, but due to the existence of Zorah Magdaros I made it a bit smaller and less overtly volcano. *I decided to redesign Blazotiek as a Brute Wyvern after seeing a video of a pangolin walking on its hind legs. I hadn't made a Brute Wyvern for this site yet, so why not? Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Dancnbna